


sometimes suffering is just suffering

by TheWolfPrince



Series: all that pain and misery [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams, Drug Use, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, References to Depression, Russian Roulette, Self-Harm, Skinny Norris is a traumatized child, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, appearance of Cotta in the last chapter, originally posted on fanfiktion.de, romanticised (eroticised?) suicide, some talk about police and esp police + homophobia, these are not happy stories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Oneshot-Sammlung über Skinny und einige worst-case-Szenarien. Mehr Infos in den tags + Notes.





	1. Injected Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes suffering is just suffering. It doesn't make you stronger. It doesn't build character. It only hurts.  
[Kate Jacobs – Comfort Food]
> 
> Dies ist eine Sammlung von Oneshots über Skinny, bei denen ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich sie überhaupt veröffentlichen möchte. (Wozu ich mich jetzt aber ja offensichtlich doch entschieden habe.)
> 
> Diese Geschichten beschäftigen sich mit verschiedenen Themen, und keins davon ist besonders schön. (Deutlich darker und angstier als die Betrifft: Skinny Norris-Reihe!)
> 
> Trigger Warnungen: Drogenkonsum/-abhängigkeit, Selbstmord/-versuche/-gedanken, (Erwähnung von) Kindesmisshandlung, möglicherweise Depression und selbstverletzendes Verhalten.
> 
> Wenn ihr mit irgendwas davon zu kämpfen habt, dann holt euch bitte Hilfe! Und vor allem, wenn ihr wisst, dass euch irgendwas davon triggert, solltet ihr die Stories nicht lesen. Ich werde am Anfang jeder Story noch einmal die für die jeweilige Geschichte zutreffenden Trigger Warnungen benennen, falls nur ein Teil davon jemandem Probleme bereitet.
> 
> Wer jetzt noch weiter lesen mag: Viel Spaß, und es tut mir leid. I really have no excuse for these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW:** Drogenkonsum, (Erwähnung von) Kindesmisshandlung, Homophobie. Und generell Norris Senior… der ist quasi ne trigger warnung für sich.  
Erinnert sich jemand an die (unnecessarily sensual) Szene in Pulp Fiction, in der Vince sich das Heroin spritzt? Das hier ist die Skinny-Version davon.  
Titel vom gleichnamingen PAIN-Song.

Skinny saß auf dem Bett, eine kleine Einwegspritze in der Hand.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sein Vater hatte ihn erwischt, als er sich ins Haus geschlichen hatte. Eigentlich hatte es gar keinen Grund zu Streit gegeben, aber das hatte seinen Vater noch nie davon abgehalten, einen anzufangen.

Diesmal hatte er sich daran gestört, dass Skinny seit zwei Monaten wieder einen Job hatte, und deswegen zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten das Haus betrat und verließ. Skinny hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen, versucht, es einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen. Nur noch ein paar Wochen, bis sein Geld wieder für eine eigene Wohnung reichte.

Doch dann hatte sein Vater wieder angefangen, darauf herum zu hacken, dass sein Sohn ‚ne Schwuchtel‘ war, und sich honigsüß erkundigt, ob er seinen Job möglicherweise auf den Knien ausübte.

Da hatte Skinny nicht mehr an sich halten können, obwohl er die Provokation inzwischen gewohnt sein sollte.

Ein Wort hatte das andere ergeben, bis sein Vater schließlich zugeschlagen hatte. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war die Nase mal wieder gebrochen. Aber seinem Vater hatte das natürlich nicht gereicht. 

Geendet hatte es mit Skinny, der zusammengerollt auf dem Fußboden lag, und nur noch verzweifelt versuchte, sein Gesicht und seine inneren Organe vor den Tritten seines Vaters zu schützen.

Ein Klingeln an der Haustür hatte ihn erlöst. Als sein Vater in den Flur gegangen war, hatte Skinny sich an ihm vorbei die Treppe hinauf geschlichen und sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen.

Wenigstens hier war er einigermaßen sicher. Den Schlüssel für die Zimmertür hatte nur er, und sein Vater hatte zuletzt vor einigen Wochen versucht, die Tür aufzubrechen.

Unschlüssig betrachtete Skinny die Spritze. 

Es war schon länger her, dass er dem Verlangen das letzte Mal nachgegeben hatte. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Drogenkonsum unter Kontrolle. Und er wusste auch, dass es mit jedem Mal schwerer wurde, wieder aufzuhören.

Andererseits hatte er im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit, den Schmerz zu betäuben, der unter seiner Haut pulsierte und jede Bewegung zu einer Herausforderung machte. Die Schmerztabletten waren schon wieder alle, den Vodka hatte er bei einem vergeblichen Fluchtversuch vor seinem Vater im Wohnzimmer verloren. Und wenn er hier drinnen kiffte, würde sein Vater ihn vermutlich umbringen.

Zitternd atmete er aus. Sogar das tat weh. Sein Brustkorb würde morgen hübsche blaue und violette Spuren haben. Wenigstens hatte sein Vater ihm nicht wieder Rippen gebrochen. 

Langsam drehte er den Arm, sodass er gute Sicht auf die Adern in der Ellenbeuge hatte. Einige kleine, punktförmige Narben waren dort bereits zu sehen. Gerade so wenige, dass er behauptet hatte, er würde oft Blut spenden gehen, als ihn das letzte Mal jemand darauf angesprochen hatte.

Die blauen Flecken auf seinem Oberarm, vom letzten Zusammenstoß mit seinem Vater, waren noch nicht wieder verblasst.

Er suchte sich eine gute Stelle aus, und setzte die Nadel an.

Das war der letzte Moment, um es sich anders zu überlegen. Wenn sich das das kühle Metall erst einmal in sein Fleisch geschoben hatte, würde er nicht mehr aufhören können.

Seine Hand an der Spritze war ganz ruhig – kein Zittern, kein Zucken, absolute Konzentration.

Vorsichtig erhöhte er den Druck, beobachtete, wie die kalte Spitze sanft die Haut durchstach und widerstandslos durch die Schichten glitt, bis sie dort ankam, wo er sie haben wollte.

Wie von fern hörte er seinen Vater die Treppe herauf poltern, dann an der Tür rütteln, doch er bekam es gar nicht richtig mit. Es vermischte sich mit dem Straßenlärm, ein hintergründiges Rauschen. 

Neben den Prellungen auf seinem Oberkörper, auf dem Rücken, und dem dumpfen Pochen in seiner gebrochenen Nase war der kleine Nadelstich nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Er fühlte sich klar an, sauber, und Skinny ließ langsam den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, wandte den Blick nicht von der Nadel in seinem Arm ab, blinzelte nicht einmal.

Dann schob er mit dem Daumen vorsichtig den Kolben in den Zylinder, drückte langsam das Heroin in seine Vene.

Der Rausch war beinahe unmittelbar.

Mit aller Konzentration schaffte er es gerade noch, die Nadel wieder aus seinem Arm zu ziehen, sie auf den Nachttisch zu legen, und ein Taschentuch auf die kleine Wunde zu drücken.

Dann ließ er sich nach hinten gegen die Kissen fallen und spürte, wie der Schmerz endlich nachließ.


	2. there is no beautiful way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW:** Major Character Death, Gunplay (Ish?), romantisierter (erotisierter?) Selbstmord, Erwähnung von selbstverletzendem Verhalten + (Kindes-)Misshandlung. Zur Sicherheit noch einmal: Ja, es geht in dieser Story ausschließlich darum, dass Skinny sich umbringen will.  
[zum Teil inspiriert von [diesem post](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/tiredandunispired/179866830504).

Justus, Peter und Bob, besser bekannt als Die Drei Fragezeichen, haben sicher eine Antwort auf die Frage, wer Skinny Norris ist.

Ihr Erzfeind. Ein stadtbekannter Rumtreiber. Ein Kleinkrimineller. Eine fleischgewordene Unglückssträhne.

Fragt man ihn selbst, ist die Antwort nicht so klar.

Skinny sitzt am Küchentisch und spielt mit einer Pistole. Michael hat sie bei ihm versteckt, weil die Bullen hinter ihm her waren. Jetzt ist Michael im Knast, und Skinny hat die Waffe.

Seine Eltern sind nicht da. Wo genau sie sind, weiß Skinny nicht. Irgendwas mit P. Portland vielleicht. Oder Peru. Oder Portugal. Es ist ihm auch egal.

Skinny sitzt am Küchentisch, spielt mit der Pistole, und versucht sich davon abzuhalten, sich eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen.

Den Zeigefinger unter dem Lauf dreht er sie ihm Kreis. Immer wieder. Wenn er noch lange weiter macht, wird das Metall Kratzer im Holz hinterlassen.

Seine Eltern werden ihn umbringen, denkt er mit einem müden Lächeln. Ha ha, ein Witz.

In der anderen Hand, die obligatorische Zigarette. Auch dafür wird er Ärger kriegen. Der Gestank von Qualm im ganzen Haus.

Er raucht mechanisch, ohne Genuss. Reine Suchtbefriedigung.

Er überlegt.

Er könnte die Zigarette auf dem Tisch ausdrücken. Einen Brandfleck hinterlassen auf der polierten Fläche Vielleicht verprügelt sein Vater ihn dann so heftig, dass er an den Verletzungen verreckt.

Oder er könnte sie auf sich selbst ausdrücken. Eine weitere kreisförmige Wunde mit dem vielsagenden 5-mm-Durchmesser.

Die Hand an der Waffe hält inne, und er betrachtet nachdenklich seinen Arm. Oberhalb der Ellenbeuge, da, wo das zu weite T-Shirt blasse Haut freigibt, sind schon ein paar solche Narben.

Es kann es schon riechen, versengte Haut, kann es beinahe auf der Zunge schmecken.

Die Glut leuchtet rot auf. Dünne Rauchfäden schlängeln sich zur Decke.

Eine Haaresbreite vor seiner Haut hält Skinny inne, lässt die Zigarette in der Luft schweben. Er spürt die Wärme. Nur einen Millimeter weiter, bis sie sich in brennenden Schmerz verwandelt. Skinny zählt die Zeit in Herzschlägen. Einer. Dann zwei. Er atmet aus.

Dann drückt er die Zigarette auf der Untertasse aus, die er schon seit Tagen als Aschenbecher benutzt.

Fängt wieder an, die Pistole zu drehen. 

Er stützt den Kopf auf der freien Hand ab, beobachtet die Waffe. Immer wieder im Kreis herum. Es sollte langweilig sein, aber er kann den Blick nicht abwenden.

Selbsthypnose, denkt er ohne Heiterkeit. Wie lustig.

Eigentlich überhaupt nicht.

Draußen wird es langsam dunkel. Skinny hat keine Lust, aufzustehen, um das Licht anzumachen. Also versinkt auch die Küche im Zwielicht.

Irgendwie macht es das schwerer, sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

Wieder hält die Hand an der Pistole inne.

Langsam streicht er mit den Fingerspitzen über das kühle Metall, malt unsichtbare Muster auf den Lauf.

Dann umfasst er den Griff, hebt die Waffe vorsichtig an. Wieder ist er überrascht davon, wie schwer sie ist.

Das volle Magazin, denkt er sich, daran wird es liegen.

Er beobachtet, wie das Licht der Straßenlaterne vor dem Fenster auf dem matten Schwarz tanzt.

Hält die Mündung an seine Schläfe. Presst den kalten Kreis in die dünne Haut. Fast so gut, wie die Zigarette auf dem Arm auszudrücken. 

Dann überlegt er es sich anders. Seine Zunge zuckt heraus, befeuchtet die Lippen.

Als hätte sie einen eigenen Willen, senkt sich seine Hand.

Langsam und bedächtig schließen sich seine Lippen um den Lauf. Er kann das Metall auf der Zunge schmecken.

Sein harter Schwanz drückt gegen den Reißverschluss der Jeans.

Vorsichtig schiebt er die Waffe tiefer in seinen Mund, bis er fast würgen muss.

Seine linke Hand rutscht in seinen Schoss, presst gegen seine Erektion, und er stöhnt um den Lauf herum.

Dann drückt er ab.

THERE IS NO BEAUTIFUL WAY  
TO TELL YOU  
THAT I WANT TO DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir so leid. Ich verspreche, die nächste Story wird ein bisschen weniger hart.


	3. halt mich fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW:** Selbstmordversuch, Erwähnung von (Kindes-)Misshandlung  
Inspiriert von Kapitel 14 von [Rainy Days in L.A.](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5cadfabf000473e22b69d3da/1/Rainy-Days-In-LA)  
Wer "Im Auge des Sturms" noch nicht gelesen/gehört hat: 1. tut es. es ist großartig. 2. Dylan Parks ist Anführer einer kleinen Gang, wird von Bob als "Kumpel von Skinny" bezeichnet, sagt selber aber nur, dass er gelegentlich Geschäfte mit Skinny machen würde.

_Halt mich zurück, Bruder, halt mich zurück._  
_Du lässt mich besser nicht mehr los,_  
_denn dieses Sehnen wird zu groß._  
[ASP – Osternacht]

Das alte Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes war zerschlissen, und auch die hartnäckigsten Reinigungsversuche hatten den modrigen Geruch nicht aus dem Raum vertreiben können.

Die blassgrüne Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden, gelblich verfärbt von Alter und Nikotin.

Beide Arme über die Rückenlehne ausgebreitet, thronte Dylan Parks auf der Couch.

Vor ihm stand Louis, ein Neuzugang seiner kleinen Gang. Am Fenster lungerte Leah, die gleichzeitig als Wachposten und Bodyguard fungierte. Nicht, dass Dylan letzteres wirklich nötig hätte.

Gerade stammelte Louis sich durch eine Erklärung, wie ihm ein halbes Kilo Kokain hatte abhanden kommen können. Er ging Dylan unendlich auf die Nerven.

Dylans Handy vibrierte, er zog es gelangweilt aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf. Als er Skinnys Namen sah, war er kurz versucht, es einfach wieder wegzustecken.

Sie machten zwar noch gelegentlich Geschäfte miteinander, aber so richtig hatten sie schon seit ein paar Jahren nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Und Dylan war mit der Gang, dem Surfen, und seinem Job bei _Liquid Teal_ auch vollauf beschäftigt.

Doch dann sah er die Nachricht und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Es waren drei X. Und Dylan erkannte sofort, worum es sich handelte.

Ein Codewort aus grauer Vorzeit. Ein Code, den sich zwei kaputte Jugendliche ausgedacht hatten, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Erwartung, ihn niemals zu benutzen, und der, ihn eines Tages zu brauchen.

Unter den X stand ein einziges Wort.

_Heuboden_.

Dylan stand auf, schnitt Louis mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Leah, kümmer dich drum“, wies er die junge Frau an, „Ich muss weg.“ 

Er stopfte das Handy zurück in die Tasche und hastete aus dem Raum.

Das halbherzige „aber, Boss...“, das ihm folgte, ignorierte er.

Beinahe rannte er in Alice und Rick hinein, die gerade das leerstehende Haus betraten, das der Gang als Unterschlupf diente.

Sie machten ihm Platz und Dylan konnte ihre überraschten Blicke im Rücken spüren, als er zu seinem Wagen lief und mit quietschenden Reifen von der Auffahrt raste.

Er fand den Weg zur Norris Ranch noch immer im Schlaf. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, nicht seine eigene Sicherheit zu vernachlässigen, nur um ein paar Sekunden schneller zu sein.

Sein Herz so schwer wie der Fuß auf dem Gaspedal raste er durch Rocky Beach.

Schließlich bremste er in einer Staubwolke und war auch schon aus dem Auto gesprungen. Alles, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, war, _hoffentlich bin ich nicht zu spät_.

Er rannte zur Scheune hinüber. Unzählige Stunden hatten Skinny und er dort auf dem Heuboden verbrachte – picklige Vierzehnjährige, die ihr erstes Bier tranken und ihre erste Zigarette rauchten. Die gegenseitig ihre Verletzungen versorgten, wenn ihre Väter mal wieder ihre Wut an ihnen ausgelassen hatten.

Hastig kletterte Dylan die wackelige Leiter hinauf und betete zu jeder Gottheit, die ihm vielleicht zuhörte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Ein Splitter fuhr tief in seine Handfläche, doch er bekam es gar nicht mit.

Endlich war er oben, das Heu kitzelte in seiner Nase und in dem Zwielicht konnte er für einen Moment nichts sehen.

„Skinny?!“ rief er, stolperte blind zu ihrem alten Versteck hinüber.

Niemand antwortete und für einen schrecklichen Augenblick dachte er, er wäre nicht schnell genug gewesen. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er Beton zum Mittag gehabt.

Dann sah er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Boden sitzen. Langsam hoben und senkten sich die Schultern. Sie atmete noch. Dylan fiel ein ganzer Sack Steine vom Herzen.

Er lief zu Skinny, schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Ich bin hier“, flüsterte er, „Ich bin hier, Skinny.“

Noch immer keine Antwort. Skinnys Lippen waren um den Lauf der Pistole geschlossen, die sich in seiner linken Hand befand.

Skinny war schon immer Linksschütze gewesen. Schon damals, als sie mit dem Revolver von Dylans Opa auf Ratten und Katzen geschossen hatten.

Sanft schloss Dylan seine Hand um Skinnys und zwang ihn mit vorsichtigem Druck, die Hand zu senken, einen Finger so in den Abzug gehakt, dass Skinny nicht mehr abdrücken konnte.

Willenlos erlaubte er, dass Dylan ihm die Waffe entwand. Kaum waren seine Finger von dem warmen Metall geglitten, warf Dylan sie weg, nur weg von ihnen.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fiel die Pistole ins Heu. Staub wirbelte auf.

Erneut schloss Dylan beide Arme um Skinnys schmale Gestalt, die langsam zu Zittern begann. Er zog den Mann, den er einst als seinen Bruder bezeichnet hatte, an seine Brust.

„Ich bin bei dir“, murmelte er, „Es ist okay, Skinny, ich bin hier.“

Das Zittern war so stark geworden, dass es auch Dylan erfasste. Doch abgesehen davon hatte Skinny sich noch immer nicht bewegt.

„Du bist… wirklich gekommen…“, kam es kaum hörbar über seine Lippen.

Dylan spürte, wie die Tränen ihm in die Augen stiegen, wie ein Kloß seine Kehle verstopfte.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte er ebenso leise, „Natürlich bin ich das.“

Endlich, endlich rührte Skinny sich, vergrub das Gesicht an Dylans Hals. Er konnte spüren, wie nass es war. Auch Skinny rannen die Tränen über die Haut.

„Ich wusste nicht… ich wusste nicht… ob du dich erinnerst.“ Skinnys Stimme klang erstickt, kraftlos.

Dylan schluckte. „Wie könnte ich vergessen“, brachte er hervor.

Wie könnte er ihn vergessen, ihren Code. Die drei X. Die drei X für die Momente, in denen das Leben zu viel Kraft kostete, in denen die Zukunft grau und öde gähnte und nur noch Verzweiflung hervor rief, in denen der Gedanke, allem ein Ende zu bereiten, zu verlockend wurde.

Skinny hatte sie noch nie benutzt, in den zehn Jahren seit sie eines Nachts mit zu viel billigem Schnaps auf dem Dach von Dylans Elternhaus gesessen und über den Tod geredet hatten.

Dylan hatte sie einmal benutzt, mit nicht ganz achtzehn, als sein Vater ihn mit einem älteren Dealer im Bett erwischt und ihn fast tot geschlagen hatte.

Damals war es Skinny gewesen, der alles hatte stehen und liegen lassen, der den Strick zerschnitten hatte, an dem Dylan schon beinahe hing, und ihn aufgefangen hatte, als er fiel.

Heute war es Dylan, der unsinnige Dinge murmelte um den verstörten Jungen in seinen Armen zu beruhigen, der immer wieder flüsterte, dass er da war, bei ihm war, und dass sie es irgendwie überstehen würden.

Ganz bewusst dachte er nicht daran, was er vorgefunden hätte, wenn er nur fünf Minuten später gekommen wäre, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf Skinnys unregelmäßigen Atem, die beruhigende Wärme seines Körpers.

Dylan hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange sie so da saßen. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die das Zwielicht durchschnitten und in denen der Staub tanzte, wanderten unmerklich aber stetig durch den düsteren Raum.

Langsam, ganz langsam, ließ das Zittern nach, beruhigte sich Skinnys Atem auf Dylans tränennasser Haut.

Seine Beine waren taub, die Arme wurden ihm schwer, doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Danke“, flüsterte Skinny irgendwann. „Danke, dass du…“ Seine Stimme brach und er konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

Doch Dylan verstand ihn auch so. „Immer“, versprach er, und meinte es.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Irgendwann bewegte Skinny sich, streckte die Beine aus, rollte sich zur Seite. Dylan folgte seinem Beispiel, legte sich neben ihm ins Heu. Immer noch ließ er ihn nicht los.

„Willst du drüber reden?“, fragte er schließlich.

Für eine lange Weile antwortete Skinny nicht. Als er es tat, klang er unendlich weit weg.

„Heute vor einem Jahr ist meine Mutter gestorben. Mein Vater hat seit um sechs heute Morgen getrunken, und du weißt, wie er dann wird. Er gibt mir die Schuld…“ Der Satz verlor sich ins Nichts.

Dylan konnte es sich auch so vorstellen. Ein besoffener Mr Norris war etwas wahrlich Grauenerregendes – schnell mit bösen Worten, noch schneller mit den Fäusten.

Früher hatte Dylan so oft blutende Verletzungen, Brandwunden versorgen müssen, dass seine Finger und Zehen nicht ausreichen würden, um es zu zählen. Mehr als einmal hatte er laienhaft gebrochene Knochen gerichtet. Und damals hatte Mrs Norris noch versucht, ihren Sohn vor dem schlimmsten zu schützen.

Dylan wusste, dass sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben war, auf der Flucht vor ihrem brutalen Ehemann, nach einem Streit.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagte er leise, „Du kannst nichts dafür.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Skinny ohne Überzeugung, „Ich fühl mich trotzdem scheiße.“

Erleichtert zuckte Dylans Mundwinkel. Wenn Skinny wieder fluchen konnte, war das schlimmste überstanden.

Skinny gähnte, und Dylan wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Mental und emotional erschöpft, physisch und psychisch ausgelaugt, unfähig, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Schlaf“, schlug er sanft vor und zog Skinny noch dichter an sich. „Ich bleibe hier. Ich werde hier sein, wenn du wieder aufwachst.“

Das Versprechen schien Skinny zu beruhigen, und bald wurde sein Atem ruhig und langsam.

Dylan lag noch lange wach, zwischen Schmerz und Zorn, und dachte beinahe ernsthaft darüber nach, die Pistole im Heu zu suchen und sie Norris Senior an die Schläfe zu halten. 

Schließlich war es Skinnys leises, gleichmäßiges Schnarchen, dass ihn in den Schlaf wiegte.

So fand die Morgensonne sie am nächsten Tag – zwei Brüder im Geiste, aneinander geklammert im weichen Heu, die sich gegenseitig festhielten, wenn das Sehnen zu groß wurde, wenn der Tod zu sehr lockte und seine Stimme zu süß rief.


	4. Kammerspiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für Tiargo drüben auf ff.de, weil ich ohne die Playlist zu [He Is A Bad Boy With A Tainted Heart](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5de98149000a6764867084d/1/He-Is-A-Bad-Boy-With-A-Tainted-Heart) nie über Kammerspiel gestolpert wäre.  
Ich bin nicht rechtlos zufrieden, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem.  
**TW: Selbstmord/Selbstmordversuch**

Dylan und Skinny saßen einander gegenüber auf dem Dachboden der Scheune auf der Norris-Ranch.

Seit drei Monaten war Skinny wieder in Rocky Beach – hatte die Kadettenanstalt, in die sein Vater ihn verfrachtet hatte, nur knapp überlebt. Etwa ebenso lange war Dylan ohne Dach über dem Kopf – seine Mutter hatte ihn endgültig rausgeworfen.

Die letzten Wochen hatte Dylan deswegen auf besagtem Dachboden geschlafen, immer auf dem Sprung, falls Skinnys Vater ihn dort fand.

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen hier oben. Meistens saßen sie nur zusammen, schweigend, rauchten oder tranken, jeder gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Doch seit gestern hatten sie ein neues Lieblingsspielzeug.

Der Revolver in Skinnys Hand war leichter als erwartet. Es war nur eine Kugel in der Trommel – natürlich war er leicht.

Gestern hatten sie damit auf Ratten geschossen, und auf Katzen, und was ihnen auf dem Gelände eben sonst noch so vor die Mündung gelaufen war.

Heute war das Spiel ein anderes.

Mit einer geübten Bewegung versetzte Skinny die Trommel in Rotation. Als sie zum Stillstand kam, hob er die Waffe. Er sah Dylan direkt in die Augen, während er sie an die Schläfe setzte. Das Metall war kalt auf seiner Haut.

Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Sein Zeigefinger auf dem Abzug zuckte einen Millimeter – nicht genug, um abzudrücken. Beinahe hatte Skinny das Gefühl, eins mit der Waffe zu sein, als wäre sie eine Verlängerung seines Arms.

Es war dem Zufall überlassen, eine Chance von eins zu fünf, ob sie gleich ein Klicken hören würden, oder ob sich sein Gehirn über die Wand neben ihm verteilen würde.

Dylans Blick schien sich in ihn hinein zu brennen, aufmerksam, mit einem fernen Aufflackern des Feuers, das früher in ihm gewesen war.

Mit angehaltenem Atem krümmte Skinny langsam den Finger.

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte, und er holte wieder Luft. Sein Magen fühlte sich hohl an – wie von Aufregung oder Angst oder Erregung. Er schloss die Augen.

Immer noch spürte er den harten Lauf gegen seine Haut.

Es bedurfte all seiner Willenskraft, den Revolver zu senken, und nicht erneut abzudrücken.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen streckte er den Arm aus und reichte die Waffe an Dylan weiter.

Als dieser sie ihm abnahm, sah er ihn wieder an.

Beinahe liebevoll strich Dylan mit den Fingerspitzen über den Lauf. Sanft drehte er die Trommel, so oft, bis keiner von ihnen mehr wusste, wo die Kugel war.

Dann setzte er sich die Waffe an den Kopf.

Sein Gesicht war ruhig, sein Blick beinahe tot. So leidenschaftslos, wie er es in den letzten Wochen immer gewesen war.

Skinny wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Sie waren beide müde, so müde, und der billige Kick, der ihnen dieses Spiel verschaffte, drang nur gerade so hindurch.

Gestern war es Dylan gewesen, der die Waffe plötzlich gegen sich selbst gerichtet hatte. Es waren nur noch zwei Kugeln übrig gewesen, die restliche Munition hatten sie schon verschossen, und Skinny hatte Dylan schon abdrücken sehen.

Dann hatte er die Waffe wieder gesenkt und beide Patronen heraus genommen. Eine hatte er eingesteckt. Die andere hatte er Skinny gegeben.

Und jetzt sah er wieder so fertig aus, wie er es gestern getan hatte.

Die zweite Kugel lag zwischen ihnen, und sie mussten nicht darüber sprechen, was passieren würde, wenn Dylan diesmal Pech (oder Glück? Seit wann waren die Begriffe so synonym geworden?) hatte. Dann war die zweite Kugel für Skinny.

Das Klicken holte ihn aus seiner Versenkung zurück. Beinahe enttäuscht ließ Dylan die Hand sinken.

Ohne hinzusehen gab er Skinny den Revolver zurück.

Wieder schloss er die Finger um den abgenutzten Griff. Er legte die Fingerspitze auf die Trommel, das Metall war kühl und auf seltsam beruhigende Weise solide. Abrupt ließ er die Trommel rotieren.

Noch bevor sie wieder zum Stillstand gekommen war, hob er die Waffe. Wieder drückte er den Lauf an die Schläfe.

Dann, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Dylan zu unterbrechen, senkte er ihn wieder. Der Ansatz einer Frage schlich sich auf Dylans Gesicht – und wandelte sich in etwas wie Aufregung, als Skinny die Lippen um den Lauf schloss.

Der metallische Geschmack erinnerte ihn an Blut und bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, schluckte er um die Waffe herum. Dylans Augen folgten der Bewegung.

Ehe er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, drückte er ab.

Wieder nur ein Klicken.

Müde senkte er die Waffe. Vielleicht sollten sie einfach aufhören, vorher die Trommel zu drehen. Einfach so lange abwechselnd abdrücken, bis sich unweigerlich irgendwann der Schuss löste.

Andererseits, wo bliebe da der Kick? Das Spiel?

Erst, als Dylan ein forderndes Geräusch machte, wurde Skinny klar, dass er den Revolver immer noch umklammerte. Nur schwer konnte er sich überreden, den Griff zu lösen und die Waffe weiter zu geben.

Diesmal tat Dylan es ihm nach, nahm den Lauf in den Mund, und irgendetwas tat der Anblick mit Skinny. Doch er konnte das Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht identifizieren.

Ungeduldig wartete er auf das Klicken – oder den Knall, wenn endlich alles vorbei wäre.

Stattdessen durchschnitt ein Klingeln die atemlose Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Fluchend ließ Dylan die Waffe sinken und grub sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Er ging ran, hörte zu, sagte nur ein paar Mal „ja“ oder „nein“.

Noch bevor er aufgelegt hatte, kam er auf die Füße.

Er sammelte die zweite Kugel auf und ließ sie in seine Tasche gleiten.

Dann sagte er: „Ich muss weg.“ Er bot keine weitere Erklärung an, und Skinny fragte nicht. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Und es ging ihn auch nichts an.

Abwesend deutete Dylan auf die Waffe. „Räumst du die weg?“, bat er.

Skinny nickte stumm.

Er lauschte, wie Dylan die Leiter hinunter kletterte, unten auf den harten Erdboden sprang, und dann langsam davon ging.

Er senkte den Blick und wurde sich gewahr, dass er schon wieder den Revolver in der Hand hielt. Wann hatte er ihn aufgehoben?

Das schwarze Metall war matt, glänzte an einigen Stellen, wo ihr Speichel noch nicht wieder getrocknet war. Die Waffe war wunderschön in Skinnys Augen, wunderschön wie ein Blutstropfen auf weißem Porzellan, wie die Klinge eines Messers, von der Sonnenlicht reflektierte.

Mit dem Zeigefinger brachte er die Trommel noch einmal zum Drehen. Das leise Surren war unerwartet laut – als würde alles um ihn herum den Atem anhalten. Er beobachtete, wie sie langsamer wurde und schließlich wieder einrastete.

Beinahe ohne seinen Willen hob sich seine Hand.

Diesmal war die Mündung warm und feucht gegen seine Schläfe. Mit ein wenig Druck presste er sie gegen die Haut, bis es beinahe wehtat.

Er sollte die Waffe einfach verstecken und nach Hause gehen. So, wie er es Dylan versprochen hatte.

Aber es konnte doch nicht schaden, es noch einmal auszuprobieren. Nur noch ein mal. Wie groß war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es diesmal klappte?

Er sollte gehen – er wollte es nur noch einmal darauf ankommen lassen. Das seltsame Gefühl der Vorfreude machte sich wieder in seinem Magen breit. Ein begieriges Zittern, das durch die Leere drang.

Er drückte ab.

_Etwas muss mir dann doch noch durch den Kopf gegangen sein_  
_Klein und rund, und ein Loch in den Himmel gerissen haben_  
[Stillste Stund – Kammerspiel]


	5. Kammerspiel: NachSpiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel spricht glaube ich für sich. Go blame Tiargo.   
**TW: Selbstmord, gore**, Beschreibung einer Leiche  
Dylan kehrt in die Scheune zurück und findet Skinny.

Es wurde langsam dunkel, als Dylan sich zurück zur Norris Ranch schleppte.

Die vergangene Stunde hatte seine letzte Kraft verbraucht, und er sehnte sich nur noch danach, schlafen zu gehen. Sich hinzulegen und für eine Weile an nichts mehr denken zu müssen.

Vielleicht, nie wieder aufzuwachen. _Sterben – schlafen – schlafen, vielleicht auch träumen._ Dylan kannte sich mit Shakespeare nicht aus, doch in diesem Moment hätte er Hamlet sicher zugestimmt.

Mit einem Unterschied – denn was im Todesschlaf auch für Träumen kommen mochten, Dylan hatte keine Angst davor. Schlimmer konnte es ja kaum werden.

Müde schob er das schwere Scheunentor auf, gerade weit genug, dass er sich hindurch zwängen konnte. Für einen Moment verharrte er, musste sich an das Zwielicht gewöhnen.

Etwas kitzelte auf seiner Haut wie eine Vorahnung. Ein seltsamer Knoten im Magen, ein Kopfschmerz, der langsam seinen Nacken hinauf kroch. Irgendwas war anders als vorhin, als er gegangen war.

Erst auf halbem Weg die wacklige Leiter hinauf wurde ihm klar, was es war. Es roch nach Blut. Und plötzlich wusste er, was er dort oben finden würde.

Langsam ging er zu ihrer Ecke hinüber, versteckt hinter einigen Kisten, damit man sie nicht auf den ersten Blick entdecken konnte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt lag reglos am Boden.

Mit zitternden Fingern zündete er die alte Laterne an, die auf einem Karton stand. Das flackernde Licht warf wilde Schatten an die Wände.

Blut glänzte schwarz auf den staubigen Dielen, der Geruch legte sich ölig auf Dylans Atemwege.

Stumm starrte er auf Skinny hinab – auf seinen Körper. Seine Leiche. Die Kugel war durch die rechte Schläfe in seinen Kopf eingedrungen, und hatte auf der anderen Seite ein großes Loch hinterlassen. Das blonde Haar war verklebt, die stumpfen Augen starrten blicklos zur Decke.

Der Revolver lag neben Skinny, sein Finger noch am Abzug, und ein feuchter, roter Schimmer überzog das Metall. 

Dylan hatte das Gefühl, er sollte weinen, seine Augen brannten, doch die Tränen wollten nicht kommen. Stattdessen war da nur eine kalte Leere.

So lange, so lange kannten sie sich schon. Seit er denken konnte, war Skinny immer da gewesen. Sie waren nebeneinander aufgewachsen, hatten zusammen im Garten gespielt, später auf der Ranch, hatten am Strand gesessen.

Zusammen hatten sie sich das erste Mal betrunken, hatten sich gegenseitig Halt gegeben. Hatten sich geholfen, wenn Mr Norris seinen Sohn wieder geschlagen hatte oder Dylans Mutter ihm mit ihrer Zigarette die Haut verbrannt hatte. 

Das alles war vorbei.

Nie wieder würden sie sich eine Zigarette teilen und darüber reden, ob es besser wäre, abzuhauen oder den ganzen Scheiß gleich ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu bringen.

Skinnys Wahl war auf letzteres gefallen. Dylan meinte, es beinahe vor sich sehen zu können – der Lauf an Skinnys Kopf, das Zucken seines Zeigefingers, der Knall, wie sein Schädel splitterte und das Blut spritzte.

Und dann? Das große Nichts. Kein Hass mehr, keine Wut, keine Angst, kein Schmerz. Alles vorbei.

Durch die tiefe Erschöpfung, die Dylan schon seit Monaten begleitete, drang etwas wie Sehnsucht. Nach Skinnys idiotischem Grinsen, das früher immer auf seinem Gesicht gelegen hatte. Aber auch nach Ruhe. Nach endlich Ruhe.

Langsam holte er sein Handy hervor. Ziffer für Ziffer wählte er den Notruf.

Am anderen Ende meldete sich jemand, doch er blieb stumm.

„Hier ist die Notrufzentrale“, wiederholte die Frauenstimme. „Um was für einen Notfall handelt es sich?“

Endlich wandte Dylan den Blick von der breiigen Masse ab, die mal das Gehirn seines besten Freundes gewesen war. 

„Ich bin auf der Norris-Ranch, auf dem Dachboden der Scheune“, sagte er leise. Er gab die Adresse durch. „Hier haben sich zwei Jugendliche umgebracht.“

„Können Sie das genauer erläutern?“, fragte die Frau nach, ruhig von langer Übung. Oder weil es sie einfach nicht kümmerte.

„Sie haben sich erschossen“, gab Dylan zurück – ebenso ruhig, aber nur, weil ihm die Kraft für etwas anderes fehlte. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit“, fügte er hinzu und hörte selbst wie endgültig er klang. „Wir gehen nirgendwo mehr hin.“

Mitten in eine plötzlich nicht mehr so gelassene Nachfrage legte er auf. Er ließ das Handy einfach zu Boden fallen, ohne weiter darauf zu achten.

Neben Skinnys Leiche sank er auf die Knie. Sanft wand er ihm den Revolver aus den schlaffen Fingern.

In der Hosentasche fand er die letzte Patrone, klein und kalt, und schob sie in die Kammer – direkt neben der leeren Hülse von Skinnys Kugel.

Er schob die Trommel zu. Diesmal drehte er sie nicht – die Patrone saß direkt unter dem Schlaghahn. Wenn er abdrückte, würde sich der Schuss lösen. Keine Spiele mit dem Zufall mehr.

Mit der linken Hand strich er über das, was von Skinnys Wange übrig geblieben war. Die Haut wurde bereits kalt.

„Ich wünschte, du hättest auf mich gewartet“, flüsterte er heiser. Seine Stimme spielte nicht mehr mit, brach schon über den wenigen Worten.

Dann hob er den Revolver. Das kühle Metall an seiner Schläfe war das einzige, was sich real anfühlte, beruhigend solide, der einzige Halt, während sich der Raum um ihn zu drehen schien.

Ohne die Augen von Skinny zu nehmen, die Finger mit seinen verschränkt, drückte Dylan ab.

Als fünf Minuten später zwei Streifenwagen mit Blaulicht und Sirene auf den Hof geschossen kamen, war er schon lange nicht mehr da.

_Es wäre schön, wenn du dann gehen könntest   
Du darfst dir ein paar meiner Gedanken mitnehmen   
Kratz sie dir von der Wand, so sie dir dann noch zusagen! _  
[Stillste Stund – Kammerspiel]


	6. please don't make any sudden moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Erwähnung von Selbstverletzung und Misshandlung, Diskussion über Selbstmord. Post-Kadettenanstalt. Aber dafür überraschend wenig tragisch xD

_Please don't make any sudden moves _  
_You don't know the half of the abuse_  
[Twenty One Pilots – Heathens]

Skinny saß schon auf dem alten, ausgeblichenen Baumstamm am Strand, als Dylan von seinem Motorrad stieg.

Einen Moment blieb er stehen und beobachtete seinen (ehemals?) besten Freund. Schließlich hatten sie sich seit fast zwei Jahren nicht gesehen.

Zusammen gesunken saß Skinny da, eine Bierflasche in der Hand, und starrte aufs graue Meer hinaus. Er war noch genauso lang und dünn wie Dylan ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Als hätte er seinen Blick bemerkt, ruckte Skinnys Kopf plötzlich zu ihm herum. Er erkannte Dylan, hob zur Begrüßung jedoch nur die Flasche. Sein typisches dummes Grinsen war nirgends zu sehen. 

Langsam spazierte Dylan zu ihm hinüber. Ihm fiel das T-Shirt auf, das zu dünn war für diese Jahreszeit, und und der aschfahle Teint von Skinnys Haut.

Er ließ sich neben ihm auf den Baumstamm fallen. „Na“, sagte er, „lange nicht gesehen.“

„Hast du ne Kippe?“, fragte Skinny statt einer Begrüßung. „Meine Alten haben mir meine abgenommen.“

Sein Ton war seltsam flach, beinahe tot. Jetzt, wo Dylan ihn aus der Nähe betrachtete, wirkte er älter, und da war ein harter Zug um seinen Mund entstanden.

Dylan kannte diese Veränderungen – hatte sie schon bei einigen Leuten gesehen. Normalerweise sahen sie so aus, wenn sie aus dem Knast zurück kamen. Und auch wenn es in Skinnys Fall ‚nur‘ eine Kadettenanstalt gewesen war – hinauslaufen tat es offenbar auf das gleiche.

„Klar“, antwortete Dylan, zog die Schachtel aus der Jackentasche und hielt sie Skinny hin. Als dieser den Arm ausstreckte um sich eine Zigarette zu nehmen, fielen Dylan die neuen Narben auf seinem Arm auf. Schnittverletzungen und Brandwunden. Das Muster war ihm vertraut.

Er gab Skinny Feuer und sie rauchten für einen langen Moment schweigend.

„Willst du drüber reden?“, erkundigte Dylan sich schließlich leise.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Skinny ihn bloß angerufen hatte, weil er unter Nikotin-Entzug litt.

„Ich wäre fast nicht wiedergekommen“, sagte Skinny, und auch wenn es nicht wie eine Antwort auf Dylans Frage klang, verstand er, was gemeint war.

„So schlimm?“, fragte er, konnte sich selbst nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er ernst sein oder einen Witz versuchen wollte. 

Immer noch hatte Skinny den Blick nicht vom grauen Ozean abgewendet. Er zog an der Zigarette, schnippte Asche in den Sand, nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Schlimmer“, antwortete er dann.

Wieder ein Pause. So kannte Dylan ihn gar nicht – früher hatte Skinny nur sehr selten und nie in den entscheidenden Momenten seine vorlaute Klappe gehalten.

Dann – „Zumindest wärs nicht schwer gewesen, an ne Knarre zu kommen.“

Immer noch war Skinnys Stimme ohne Emotion, ohne irgendeine Veränderung, die daran erinnerte, worüber er gerade redete.

Dylan konnte nur nicken. Er behielt Skinny ihm Auge – und bildete er es sich ein, oder war da ein Zittern in der Hand, die die Kippe hielt?

„Aber du hast es überlebt“, stellte Dylan fest, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen sich unangenehm in die Länge zog.

„Irgendwie.“ Skinny ließ den Zigarettenstummel einfach fallen, ballte die Hand zur Faust und presste sie gegen seinen Oberschenkel. Das Zittern war also nicht nur Dylan aufgefallen.

„Also, für die Armee bin ich ungeeignet“, sagte Skinny dann.

Unter der fremden Oberfläche schimmerte immer noch Dylans bester Freund durch, und nur deshalb merkte er, dass Skinny gerade versuchte, einen Scherz zu machen. Der Tonfall hatte jedoch nichts damit zu tun.

„Bloß gut“, erwiderte Dylan, mit vorsichtigem Schmunzeln. „Sonst hätte ich dich gar nicht wieder gesehen.“

„Nein“, bestätigte Skinny nüchtern. Er leerte seine Flasche, ließ sie dann ebenfalls fallen. Sie landete neben der Kippe, von der immer noch ein feiner Rauchfaden aufstieg. „Im Krieg kann man leicht sterben.“

Den Satz brauchte Dylan nicht groß zu enträtseln. Nirgendwo konnte man sich leichter umbringen als in einem Krisengebiet. Man brauchte es nicht mal selbst zu tun – ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit reichte oft schon, um dem ganzen Elend ein Ende zu bereiten.

Es war nicht so, als hätte Dylan noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

Sich anwerben lassen, die Grundausbildung überstehen, in den Einsatz gehen, und – _bumm_. Eine Landmine, eine Kugel, irgendwas fand sich sicherlich. Und wenn es einem zu lange dauerte, hatte man wenigstens leichten Zugriff auf Waffen, um es doch selbst zu erledigen.

„Bin froh, dass du zurück bist“, erklärte er.

Das entlockte Skinny endlich eine echte Reaktion. Er sah zu Dylan herüber, seufzte, und fiel in sich zusammen als würde ihn mit dem Seufzer auch jede Kraft verlassen. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Knien ab und rieb sich müde das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß noch nicht“, murmelte er undeutlich. „Vielleicht wärs besser gewesen, ich wär nicht wiedergekommen.“

Was sollte Dylan darauf antworten. Er wusste, dass die Versicherung, dass er Skinny vermisst hätte, nicht helfen würde. Andersrum hätte es auch nicht geholfen. Außerdem – er hätte ihn vermisst, ja. Aber er würde niemals ernsthaft versuchen, ihn davon abzubringen. Wenn jemand gehen wollte – dann war es Dylans Meinung nach sein Recht, auch zu gehen.

Nur das Klatschen, mit dem die Wellen sich brachen, war zu hören.

Skinny starrte in den Sand und Dylan beobachtete Skinny.

„Ich könnte nen Dealer brauchen“, sagte Dylan irgendwann. In seiner Jackentasche fand er einen Kieselstein. Als er ihn in den Ozean schleuderte, zuckte Skinny neben ihm zusammen.

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als würde er plötzlich unter Strom stehen, oder als wäre er schon halb auf der Flucht.

„Mach sowas nicht“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Sorry.“ Langsam schob Dylan die Hände wieder in die Taschen. Damit hätte er rechnen können – abrupte Bewegungen sollte er besser vermeiden. Es verriet ihm mehr über die Zeit in der Kadettenanstalt als Skinny ihm je freiwillig erzählen würde.

„Also, wie siehts aus?“, wiederholte er, während Skinny neben ihm durchatmete und sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien. „Willst du mit einsteigen?“

Müde zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht“, antwortete er, „Wenn ich nicht bald ne eigene Bude finde, hätte ich auch gleich da bleiben können.“

„Ich kann rumfragen, ob du vorübergehend irgendwo unterkommen kannst“, bot Dylan an.

Da huschte tatsächlich ein Schatten von Dankbarkeit über Skinnys Gesicht. „Das wäre gut“, murmelte er.

Wieder eine Pause.

„Hast du noch ne Kippe?“

Bewusst ruhig zog Dylan die Packung wieder hervor und gab sie Skinny. „Kannste behalten.“

„Danke.“ Skinny steckte sich eine Zigarette an, schob die Packung dann in die Hosentasche. Er blies den Rauch in den stahlgrauen Himmel, bevor er Dylan einen Blick zuwarf.

„Vielleicht doch ganz gut, dass ich zurück gekommen bin“, sagte er leise.

Dylan nickte. „War ohne dich nicht dasselbe.“

Da zupfte ein Grinsen an Skinnys Mundwinkel – ohne große Überzeugung, lange nicht so idiotisch wie früher, aber zweifellos ein Grinsen.

„Was gibt’s sonst so neues hier?“, wollte er wissen, beinahe interessiert, und mit etwas wie Beruhigung begann Dylan, ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.


	7. Ab-zug (Kammerspiel Variation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebenfalls wieder auf Tiargos Mist gewachsen. Bis kurz vor der Stelle, an der Dylans Handy klingelt, ist es mit der "Originalstory" _Kammerspiel_ identisch, danach ändert sich die Story.  
Wie gehabt: **TW: Selbstmord, gore, Beschreibung einer Leiche**

Dylan und Skinny saßen einander gegenüber auf dem Dachboden der Scheune auf der Norris-Ranch. 

Seit drei Monaten war Skinny wieder in Rocky Beach – hatte die Kadettenanstalt, in die sein Vater ihn verfrachtet hatte, nur knapp überlebt. Etwa ebenso lange war Dylan ohne Dach über dem Kopf – seine Mutter hatte ihn endgültig rausgeworfen. 

Die letzten Wochen hatte Dylan deswegen auf besagtem Dachboden geschlafen, immer auf dem Sprung, falls Skinnys Vater ihn dort fand.

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen hier oben. Meistens saßen sie nur zusammen, schweigend, rauchten oder tranken, jeder gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Doch seit gestern hatten sie ein neues Lieblingsspielzeug.

Der Revolver in Skinnys Hand war leichter als erwartet. Es war nur eine Kugel in der Trommel – natürlich war er leicht.

Gestern hatten sie damit auf Ratten geschossen, und auf Katzen, und was ihnen auf dem Gelände eben sonst noch so vor die Mündung gelaufen war.

Heute war das Spiel ein anderes.

Mit einer geübten Bewegung versetzte er die Trommel in Rotation. Als sie zum Stillstand kam, hob er die Waffe. Er sah Dylan direkt in die Augen, während er sie an die Schläfe setzte. Das Metall war kalt auf seiner Haut.

Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Sein Zeigefinger auf dem Abzug zuckte einen Millimeter – nicht genug, um abzudrücken. Beinahe hatte Skinny das Gefühl, eins mit der Waffe zu sein, als wäre sie eine Verlängerung seines Arms.

Es war dem Zufall überlassen, eine Chance von eins zu fünf, ob sie gleich ein Klicken hören würden, oder ob sich sein Gehirn über die Wand neben ihm verteilen würde.

Dylans Blick schien sich in ihn hinein zu brennen, aufmerksam, mit einem fernen Aufflackern des Feuers, das früher in ihm gewesen war. 

Mit angehaltenem Atem krümmte Skinny langsam den Finger.

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte, und er holte wieder Luft. Sein Magen fühlte sich hohl an – wie von Aufregung oder Angst oder Erregung. Er schloss die Augen.

Immer noch spürte er den harten Lauf gegen seine Haut.

Es bedurfte all seiner Willenskraft, den Revolver zu senken, und nicht erneut abzudrücken.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen streckte er den Arm aus und reichte die Waffe an Dylan weiter.

Als dieser sie ihm abnahm, sah er ihn wieder an. 

Beinahe liebevoll strich Dylan mit den Fingerspitzen über den Lauf. Sanft drehte er die Trommel, so oft, bis keiner von ihnen mehr wusste, wo die Kugel war.

Dann setzte er sich die Waffe an den Kopf. 

Sein Gesicht war ruhig, sein Blick beinahe tot. So leidenschaftslos, wie er es in den letzten Wochen immer gewesen war.

Skinny wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Sie waren beide müde, so müde, und der billige Kick, der ihnen dieses Spiel verschaffte, drang nur gerade so hindurch.

Gestern war es Dylan gewesen, der die Waffe plötzlich gegen sich selbst gerichtet hatte. Es waren nur noch zwei Kugeln übrig gewesen, die restliche Munition hatten sie schon verschossen, und Skinny hatte Dylan schon abdrücken sehen.

Dann hatte er die Waffe wieder gesenkt und beide Patronen heraus genommen. Eine hatte er eingesteckt. Die andere hatte er Skinny gegeben.

Und jetzt sah er wieder so fertig aus, wie er es gestern getan hatte.

Die zweite Kugel lag zwischen ihnen, und sie mussten nicht darüber sprechen, was passieren würde, wenn Dylan diesmal Pech (oder Glück? Seit wann waren die Begriffe so synonym geworden?) hatte. Dann war die zweite Kugel für Skinny.

Das Klicken holte ihn aus seiner Versenkung zurück. Beinahe enttäuscht ließ Dylan die Hand sinken.

Ohne hinzusehen gab er Skinny den Revolver zurück.

Wieder schloss er die Finger um den abgenutzten Griff. Er legte die Fingerspitze auf die Trommel, das Metall war kühl und auf seltsam beruhigende Weise solide. Abrupt ließ er die Trommel rotieren. 

Noch bevor sie wieder zum Stillstand gekommen war, hob er die Waffe. Wieder drückte er den Lauf an die Schläfe.

Dann, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Dylan zu unterbrechen, senkte er ihn wieder. Der Ansatz einer Frage schlich sich auf Dylans Gesicht – und wandelte sich in etwas wie Aufregung, als Skinny die Lippen um den Lauf schloss.

Der metallische Geschmack erinnerte ihn an Blut und bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, schluckte er um die Waffe herum. Dylans Augen folgten der Bewegung.

Ehe er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, drückte er ab.

Wieder nur ein Klicken. 

Müde senkte er die Waffe. Vielleicht sollten sie einfach aufhören, vorher die Trommel zu drehen. Einfach so lange abwechselnd abdrücken, bis sich unweigerlich irgendwann der Schuss löste.

Beinahe sanft wand Dylan ihm den Revolver aus der Hand.

Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten über die Trommel, dann hielt er abrupt inne. Als hätte er Skinnys Gedanken gelesen sagte er leise: „Wollen wirs richtig machen?“

Skinny brauchte nicht zu fragen, was mit _richtig_ gemeint war. Mit trockenem Mund nickte er.

Diesmal tat Dylan es ihm nach, nahm den Lauf in den Mund, doch ohne Show, ohne Skinny herausfordernde Blicke zuzuwerfen, wie er es früher vielleicht getan hätte. Jetzt war sein Gesicht einfach nur leer.

Ohne weiteres Zögern drückte er ab. Kein Knall, und Dylan seufzte.

Er gab Skinny die Waffe zurück. Der Lauf glänzte feucht im flackernden Licht der alten Laterne neben ihnen. Der Feuerschein spiegelte sich auf dem Metall. Beinahe hätte Skinny sie an die Lippen gehoben und sie geküsst.

Stattdessen setzte er sie sich erneut an die Schläfe. Sie war warm, und fast hätte er sie doch wieder gesenkt.

Der Abzug fühlte sich schon so vertraut unter seinem Zeigefinger an, er wusste genau, wie er weit er ihn krümmen musste, damit sich der Schuss löste. Und er tat es, ganz langsam, kostete jeden Millimeter aus. Denn in diesem Moment war er am Leben – sein Herz schlug so laut, dass es ihm in den Ohren dröhnte, ihm war warm vor Aufregung, und er hielt den Atem an. 

Doch er konnte noch Luft holen, nachdem er abgedrückt hatte. Wieder zog die Müdigkeit ein und er ließ die Hand sinken.

„Das war Nummer drei“, sagte er leise. Die Wahrscheinlichkeiten hatten sich rapide gewandelt. 

Dylan nickte. Auch ihm war klar, dass mit jedem Klicken der Knall näher rückte.

Aber er zögerte nicht. Er nahm Skinny die Waffe ab, betrachtete sie einen Moment unschlüssig, bevor er sie sich unter das Kinn setzte.

Skinny konnte sehen, wie die Mündung in die weiche Haut drückte.

Langsam schloss Dylan die Augen, Skinny konnte das Zucken in seinem Finger sehen, diese instinktive Bewegung, bevor Dylan Ernst machte.

Das Klingeln von Dylans Handy ließ sie beide aufschrecken. Ohne den Revolver zu senken, ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen, drückte Dylan den Anruf weg.

Nichts war in diesem Augenblick wichtig – nichts außer der Kugel, die in einer der nächsten drei Kammern steckte.

Mit einem Durchatmen betätigte Dylan den Abzug.

Wieder nichts.

Er gab die Waffe an Skinny zurück.

Die Aufregung pulsierte unter seiner Haut, wurde stärker mit jedem folgenlosen Klicken. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, setzte die Pistole – Dylans Beispiel folgend – unter sein Kinn. Sorgfältig richtete er die Mündung aus. Schließlich war das der Sinn des Ganzen. Es sollte auf einen Schlag zu Ende sein. Würde er sich nach einem schmerzhaften Ende sehnen, nicht nach einem abrupten Abgang, hätte er Tabletten besorgt oder das Messer genommen.

Ihm war nur allzu bewusst, dass seine Chancen eins zu eins standen. Vielleicht schlechter – wie wahrscheinlich war es schon, dass die Kugel ausgerechnet in der letzten Kammer steckte?

Seine Hand schwitzte, und er griff die Waffe fester.

Er sah Dylan in die Augen, konnte die Aufforderung, das Drängen in dessen Blick sehen. _Mach endlich. Damit es zu ende ist._

Also drückte er ab.

Und senkte die Waffe.

Immer noch sahen sie sich an. Und sie wussten es beide – der nächste Schuss war sicher. Denn unter den anderen Patronen war nicht ein Blindgänger gewesen. Da würde das hier nicht der erste sein.

Ein sachtes Lächeln zupfte an Dylans Mundwinkel. Liebevoll strich er über den Revolver.

„Das wars dann wohl“, sagte er leise. „Es war schön mit dir. Vermiss mich nicht zu sehr.“

„Nicht für lange, jedenfalls“, brachte Skinny ebenso leise heraus.

Mehr Worte brauchten sie nicht. 

Dylan sah auf, blickte ihn noch einmal an. Eine seltsame Zufriedenheit lag auf seinem Gesicht, die in Skinny widerhallte. 

Jetzt gab es keine Zweifel mehr. Nur noch einen letzten Ausweg.

Ohne weitere Umschweife umfasste Dylan den abgenutzten Griff des Revolvers, und ohne noch einmal zu Zögern schob er sich den Lauf in den Mund und drückte ab.

Der Knall donnerte durch den Dachboden, Blut spritzte über die Kisten hinter Dylan, Fetzen von Haaren, von Knochen und Hirn. Der Geruch von Schießpulver mischte sich mit dem des Blutes.

Langsam, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, fiel Dylan nach hinten, die Waffe rutschte ihm aus den schlaffen Fingern.

Für einen Moment drehte sich alles um Skinny, es klingelte in seinen Ohren, ihm war schlecht, er bekam keine Luft. Panik wallte in ihm auf, nur kurz, bevor sie plötzlich Platz machte für eine Ruhe, die nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien.

Mit einem Durchatmen hob Skinny den Revolver auf.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Trommel herausklappte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er die leere Hülse zu fassen bekam und sie heraus ziehen konnte. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er sie in Dylans offene Hand, drückte sie darum zu.

Dann hob er die letzte Kugel auf, die durch Dylans Fallen zwischen seine Beine gerollt war.

Er schob sie in die gleiche Kammer, aus der er zuvor die Hülse entfernt hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen drückte er die Trommel wieder zu.

Zuerst wollte er sich die Waffe an den Kopf setzen, doch es fühlte sich falsch an. Nein, er würde so gehen, wie Dylan gegangen war.

Langsam schloss er die Lippen um den Lauf. Das Blut war metallisch auf seiner Zunge, mischte sich mit dem Rest des Schießpulvers, schmeckte bitter. Das Metall war warm, erinnerte Skinny daran, wozu es gerade gedient hatte.

Ihn hielt hier nichts mehr. Bisher hatten sie sich immer noch gegenseitig gehabt, doch auch damit war es jetzt vorbei. Die Zukunft hielt für Skinny nichts mehr bereit; es lohnte sich nicht mehr, weiter zu machen.

Ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen, ohne noch einmal auf die Leiche vor ihm sehen, die so gar nichts mehr mit seinem besten Freund zu tun hatte, krümmte er den Zeigefinger.

Den Knall hörte er nicht mehr.

_Etwas muss mir dann doch noch durch den Kopf gegangen sein_  
_Klein und rund, und ein Loch in den Himmel gerissen haben_  
[Stillste Stund – Kammerspiel]


	8. twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: (Erwähnung von) Selbstmord. What else is new.

_And if I must go and die at 27_  
_Then at least I know I died a legend_  
[Machine Gun Kelly – 27]

Skinny starrte in den fleckigen Spiegel. Abweisend starrte sein Spiegelbild zurück.

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch das kurz geschnittene Haar, folgte dann den schwarzen Linien eines Tattoos seinen Hals hinab. Als seine Finger auf die dünne Kette trafen, hielt er inne. Dann umfasste er den Anhänger, die Hülse einer Revolverpatrone. Dylan hatte ihm die Kette gegeben, bevor sie ihn verhaftet hatten.

Skinny hatte nie gefragt, was die Bedeutung der Hülse war, doch er konnte es sich vorstellen. Dylans Mutter hatte sich erschossen, als Dylan gerade mal vierzehn gewesen war. Ein halbes Leben war das jetzt her.

Vielleicht war Dylan inzwischen auch tot. Skinny wusste es nicht.

Er wusste nur, dass er nie erwartet hatte, so lange zu leben.

Er war siebenundzwanzig. Siebenundzwanzig. Irgendwie war er nie davon ausgegangen, dass er es so weit schaffen würde.

Die Hälfte der Leute, mit denen er aufgewachsen war, war tot oder wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Überdosis, Bandenkriege, Selbstmord, Autounfälle, Gefängnisstrafen. 

Dylan und er hatten füher oft zusammen gesessen, Musik gehört, alte Kassetten, die von Dylans Mutter übrig geblieben waren. The Doors, Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Nirvana.

Vielleicht kam daher die Signifikanz. Sie hatten manchmal darüber geredet, dass es ein gutes Alter wäre, um zu gehen. Die Musikauswahl hatte es irgendwie herauf beschworen.

Morgen würde er achtundzwanzig Jahre alt werden. Älter als er je erwartet hatte.

Er senkte den Blick. Die kleinen Striche auf seinem Arm fielen ihm ins Auge, zwischen einem grinsenden Totenschädel und einem Kartendeck, der Herz-König ganz oben auf. Siebenundzwanzig kleine Striche, in sauberen Fünfergruppen, zweimal zehn untereinander, darunter noch einmal sieben.

Daneben das Gesicht des Selbstmordkönigs. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über die Stelle, an der das Schwert im Kopf des Königs verschwand. Seine eigenen Finger kamen ihm kalt vor.

Wieder sah er in den Spiegel. Er konnte immer noch die Rippen unter seiner Haut erkennen, auch wenn sie unter all der Tinte nicht mehr so stark hervor traten.

Er betrachtete die Narbe an seiner Seite, die einen grinsenden Teufel beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerrissen hatte. Anfang des Jahres hatte er sich eine Kugel eingefangen – für einige Tage hatte er wirklich gedacht (gehofft?) sie wäre sein Ende.

Das wäre ein passender Abgang gewesen. Ein schief gegangener Drogendeal, der sie beide tot zurück gelassen hätte. Denn der Arsch, der ihn angeschossen hatte, hatte weniger Glück gehabt. Oder Skinny traf einfach besser.

Seufzend wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab. Er zog ein T-Shirt über, zündete sich eine Zigarette an, und schob seine Pistole hinten in den Hosenbund.

Es reichte ihm. Es reichte ihm wirklich so langsam.

Er verließ die winzige Wohnung, in der er hauste, ging die Straße entlang. 

Er kam keine hundert Meter weit.

Ein Streifenwagen hielt abrupt vor ihm an. Zwei uniformierte Cops sprangen heraus.

„Hände hoch!“, brüllte der eine. „Keine Bewegung!“, der andere.

Resigniert hielt Skinny inne. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los?

„Skinner Norris“, erklärte der eine laut, „Sie sind verhaftet wegen Mordes an Aaron Tailor! Nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!“

Milde überrascht schaute Skinny von einem der Beamten zum anderen. Er hatte keine verfickte Ahnung, wer Aaron Tailor sein sollte. 

Aber er schätzte, sie könnten vielleicht sogar den richtigen haben. Dylan hatte ihm schon mehrfach vorgeworfen, dass sein Finger am Abzug gelegentlich etwas locker saß.

Er blickte in die Mündungen der beiden Pistolen. Und in dem Moment traf es ihn wie ein Blitz.

Was gab es für ein besseres Ende?

Er spürte, wie ein Grinsen seine Mundwinkel auseinander zog.

„Nehmen sie die Hände hoch!“, brüllte der Cop erneut.

Stattdessen griff er nach der Waffe in seinem Hosenbund.

Bevor seine Hand sich um das Plastik schließen konnte, drückten die Polizisten ab.

Skinny war siebenundzwanzig, als er starb.


	9. Pavor Nocturnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Selbstmordgedanken, schätze ich. Und eine dezente Fixierung auf Schusswaffen? und ein bisschen gore?  
Titel ist geklaut von ASP. (Ich wollte das Gefühl erreichen, dass er bei Pavor Diurnus/Pavor Nocturnis heraufbeschwört, aber keine Ahnung, obs mir gelungen ist.) Inspiriert ist es aber von Stillste Stund - Kammerspiel. Immer mal was neues 🙈

Der Lauf war schwer auf Skinnys Zunge. Der Geschmack füllte seine ganze Welt, legte sich auf seine Kehle, auf seine Atemwege. Schießpulver und Metall und bitteres Waffenöl.

Das Plastik des Griffstücks war hart und unnachgiebig unter seinen Händen. Sein Finger rutschte wieder aus dem Abzug, und wie von weit weg bemerkte er, dass der Winkel eigentlich alles andere als ideal war.

Er wusste, wie man eine Pistole hielt, beide Hände am Griff, eine über der anderen. Um sie ruhig halten zu können, und damit einem der Rückstoß nicht den zweiten Schuss versaute.

Aber wenn man die Waffe herum drehte, den Lauf gegen sich selbst richtete, ging das plötzlich nicht mehr. Man kam sich mit den eigenen Armen in die Quere, wollte man sie ordentlich halten. Andererseits war es vielleicht auch egal, sinnierte er, schließlich würde es keinen zweiten Schuss geben.

Nur den ersten, den einen. Den letzten. Wie ein Film lief es vor ihm ab, dieses verdammte Schema, dass er in der Kadettenanstalt so oft gesehen hatte.

Die Kugel, die durch das enge Rohr getrieben wurde, in Rotation versetzt wurde von den eingefrästen Zügen. Wie gleichzeitig die Hülse ausgeworfen wurde, die nächste Patrone aus dem Magazin nach oben glitt.

Den Part würde er aber vermutlich schon nicht mehr erleben. Denn da wäre die Kugel bereits aus dem Lauf ausgetreten, wäre durch seine Mundhöhle gerast, hätte sich durch den Gaumen ins Gehirn gefressen und wäre durch die Schädeldecke nach außen explodiert.

Er fragte sich, welche Bereiche des Gehirns wohl auf dem Weg lagen, aber bei dem Thema hatte er früher nie aufgepasst. Warum auch? Schließlich brauchte man für diese Gleichung keine tieferen Kenntnisse. Gehirn plus Kugel gleich Ende. Und darum ging es hier doch, oder?

Wieder wurde er sich des Griffs in seinen Händen bewusst. Etwas daran fühlte sich an wie ein Fremdkörper – war es die Waffe? Oder waren es seine Finger selbst?

Vielleicht waren es seine Hände, die nicht zu ihm zu gehören schienen. Er schob den Zeigefinger in den Abzug, hatte das seltsame Gefühl, die Berührung von weicher Haut zu spüren, die über Nervenenden glitt, als wäre die Waffe ein Teil von ihm und nicht der Körper, der sie hielt.

Unerwartet wurde er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst – als hätte er die Augen geöffnet, obgleich er sich sicher war, sie nicht geschlossen zu haben. Er war in seinem Zimmer im Haus seiner Eltern, seinem alten Kinderzimmer, das spürte er ganz deutlich.

Auch wenn das Bett, auf dem er saß, eher aus der Kadettenanstalt stammte, und er das Bild an der Wand gegenüber als Erinnerung erkannte. 

Noch während er hinsah, begann es, sich zu verändern. Schneller, immer schneller wechselten die Bilder, bis ihm schon beim Hinsehen schwindelig wurde. Doch er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Da war Hugenay, der ihn einfach stehen ließ. Jonas, Shaw und Andrews, ihn über ihn lachten. Das war ein wiederkehrendes Motiv. Die drei Helden, die über ihn lachten. Das Geräusch hallte in seinem Kopf wider, schien von seiner Schädeldecke zurück geworfen zu werden, vermischte sich mit seinem eigenen Echo bis er glaubte, sein Kopf müsste platzen. Seine Eltern, die lächelten, bevor ihre Gesichter sich zu Fratzen verzerrten. Das Gebrüll seines Vaters mischte sich mit dem Weinen seiner Mutter und dem höhnischen Lachen der Fragezeichen. Dazwischen Szenen aus der Kadettenanstalt, wie sie ihn in die Ecke getrieben und verprügelt hatten, weil er die Regeln gebrochen hatte. Das sadistische Grinsen schien immer breiter zu werden, bis es den Kopf aufspaltete. Darunter zum Vorschein kam die blutige, brennend rote Masse, die Dylans Gesicht gewesen war, als Skinny seine Leiche gefunden hatte.

Rasend schnell wechselten die Bilder, gingen in einander über, stellten Querverbindungen her, wo keine waren und keine sein sollten.

Gerade als Skinny dachte, er müsste den Verstand verlieren, nahm der Geschmack des Metalls auf seiner Zunge wieder Überhand.

Der graue Schleier legte sich gnädig über alles, verdeckte die Erinnerungen, umgab seinen Kopf wie Stahl, sodass die Stimmen verstummten. 

Dankbar atmete Skinny durch. Der harte Lauf in seinem Mund erdete ihn, und sein Finger am Abzug zuckte.

Als sich das Grau dieses Mal hob, gab es keine Erinnerungen, die ihn überfielen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich plötzlich leer und kalt und unerklärlich leicht.

Er schwebte davon, nach oben, das Bett blieb unter ihm zurück. Er senkte den Kopf, sah hinab, und dort lag jemand. Jemand, den er erst auf den zweiten Blick als sich selbst erkannte. 

Das blonde Haar war dunkel vom Blut, und er wusste, dass ein Loch in seinem Hinterkopf gähnte. Ein surreales Gefühl der Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit, als er sah, dass sein T-Shirt keine Spritzer abbekommen hatte. Er mochte das Shirt, ein altes Nirvana-Shirt, auf dem der gelbe Smiley kaum noch zu erkennen war. Er hatte es sich in der High School von einem Kumpel geliehen und nie zurück gegeben. Wie hatte er noch geheißen? Tim? Jim? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Dafür waren rotes Blut und graue Hirnmasse über die penibel weiße Wand neben dem Bett verteilt. Es hatte ihn überrascht, als er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte – dass das Gehirn tatsächlich aus grauen und weißen Zellen bestand und von der Konsistenz vage an Wackelpudding erinnerte.

Er ließ sich zurück, schwebte aufwärts, durch das Dach davon. Unter ihm lag Rocky Beach, er konnte den Palisades Park sehen, den Schrottplatz, und dort, ganz am Rande, das Meer.

Ein Wind kam auf, trieb ihn davon, und Skinny lehnte sich nicht dagegen. Einmal im Leben kämpfte er nicht dagegen an, ließ sich treiben, und als seine Augen sich schließen wollten, die Dunkelheit willkommen zu heißen, erlaubte er auch das.

* * *

Desorientiert erwachte Skinny.

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war. Ihm war heiß, etwas hatte sich eng um ihn gewickelt, und mit aufkeimender Panik riss und zerrte er an dem Ding, das ihn gefangen hielt.

Erst eine Sekunde später, nachdem seine Hände bereits weichen Stoff gefasst hatten, erkannte er, dass er sich im Schlaf in seiner Decke verstrickt haben musste.

Zitternd und unkoordiniert befreite er sich aus ihr. Er war nassgeschwitzt, obwohl es kühl im Zimmer war, und sein T-Shirt klebte auf seiner Haut.

Mit tiefen, langsamen Atemzügen versuchte er sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen und setzte sich auf. Blind tastete er nach seinen Zigaretten.

Das Gefühl von kaltem Metall unter seinen Fingerspitzen ließ ihn abrupt den Kopf wenden.

Da lag sie, auf dem Nachttisch. Die Pistole.

Wieder schmeckte er das Waffenöl, das Schießpulver auf der Zunge.

Unwillkürlich hob er die Hand, und war seltsam überrascht, als er spröde Haare spürte, und nicht die klebrige Wärme von gerinnendem Blut.

_Das konnte doch unmöglich nur ein Traum gewesen sein…_  
[Stillste Stund – Kammerspiel]


	10. one step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theoretisch passt diese Geschichte nicht ganz in diese Reihe, sie ist fast mehr auf Cotta fokussiert als auf Skinny, aber ich packe sie trotzdem hier mit hinein, weil ich das hier gleichzeitig als abschließende Notiz zu dieser Sammlung nutzen will.  
Das Hauptthema dieser Sammlung, Selbstmord und Selbstmordgedanken, ist sehr persönlich für mich, und dieses spezielle Kapitel war vielleicht schwerer zu schreiben als die meisten davor. Aber gleichzeitig bildet es einen guten Abschluss, glaube ich, um das ganze einigermaßen positiv zu beenden, denn diese Reihe hat vorerst (und hoffentlich auf lange Zeit) ihren Zweck für mich erfüllt.   
**TW:** Selbstmordgedanken und -versuche (...wie üblich), Erinnerungen an Homophobie, Schusswaffen, kleine Erwähnung von Kindesmisshandlung.

Als Cotta den Funkspruch hört, sollte sein Funkgerät eigentlich gar nicht mehr an sein. Er ist auf dem Heimweg nach einer anstrengenden Zwölf-Stunden-Schicht, aber er lässt den Funk gerne im Hintergrund rauschen. Irgendwie gewöhnt man sich an dieses ständige Geräusch, und außerdem bekommt er gerne mit, womit sich seine Kollegen gerade so herumschlagen müssen.

Als er die Adresse hört, geht er ganz automatisch seinen mentalen Straßenkatalog durch, um herauszufinden, wo genau der Einsatz ist.

In dem Moment, in dem er die Adresse zuordnen kann, sagt der Funker: „Anruferin ist eine Mrs. Norris, es geht um ihren Sohn Skinner, der müsste euch bekannt sein.“

„Ja, der ist bekannt“, gibt einer der angesprochenen Beamten zurück, und Cotta muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Jeder Polizist in Rocky Beach kennt Skinny Norris, und milde interessiert fragt er sich, was der Junge jetzt wieder angestellt hat.

„Angeblich versucht er gerade, sich umzubringen“, sagt der Funker mit der Gelassenheit langer Routine, und abrupt vergeht Cotta das Lachen.

Er flucht und wendet höchst illegal den Wagen. Er weiß nicht, wo die Kollegen gerade sind, aber er ist nur zwei Straßen entfernt.

Während er um die nächste Kurve brettert, reißt er das Funkgerät aus der Halterung und meldet sich mit seinem Rufnamen. „Ich bin in der Nähe und ich kenn den Jungen. Ich übernehme das.“

Wenn der Kollege auf der Leitstelle überrascht ist, lässt er es sich nicht nicht anmerken. Er bestätigt nur, und fügt hinzu: „Er soll bewaffnet sein, also Vorsicht.“

„Ja, verstanden“, erwidert Cotta, bremst vor dem Haus der Familie Norris, und springt aus dem Wagen. Im Gehen dreht er den Funk leise und steckt das kleine Sprechgerät an seinen Gürtel.

Als er den Gartenweg hinauf läuft, fliegt die Haustür auf, und Skinnys Mutter kommt ihm im Bademantel und mit aufgelöster Frisur entgegen.

„Er ist hinten, auf dem Dach des Wintergartens!“ Sie klingt ein wenig hysterisch, was vermutlich nur verständlich ist. „Wo auch immer er diese Waffe herhat-“

Cotta hat jetzt keine Geduld und vor allem keine Zeit, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Also schickt er sie zurück ins Haus und weist sie an, sich einfach ruhig zu verhalten und ihm die Sache zu überlassen. Zu seiner Beruhigung folgt sie ohne Widerspruch.

Langsam geht Cotta um das Haus herum. Es ist stockdunkel, und er ist nur froh, dass dies nicht sein erster Besuch bei den Norris ist. So hat er zumindest eine grobe Vorstellung, wo er hin muss.

Ganz bewusst schlurft er ein wenig mit den Füßen, lässt die Hand über die Hecke rascheln. Es ist besser, wenn Skinny ihn kommen hört, sonst erschießt er womöglich einfach vor lauter Schreck einen von ihnen.

Als er um die Hausecke kommt, kann er den Schemen an der Dachkante sitzen sehen. Das Licht aus Skinnys Zimmer fällt durch das offene Fenster, umreißt hart die schwarze Silhouette. Mit einer Hand hält Skinny sich einen Revolver an die Schläfe, in der anderen leuchtet die Glut einer Zigarette.

Cotta räuspert sich leise, kann erkennen, wie Skinnys Kopf herum fährt.

„Wer ist da?“, will der Junge wissen, der Ton irgendwo zwischen Aggression und Unsicherheit.

„Skinny, hier ist Cotta“, erwidert er gerade laut genug, dass der Junge ihn hören kann.

„Ah, Inspektor“, kommt die abfällige Antwort und Skinny zieht an der Kippe. „Hat meine Mom Sie gerufen?“

Stumm verflucht Cotta die Tatsache, dass er kaum etwas über Skinnys Beziehung zu seiner Mutter weiß. Wie es zwischen Skinny und seinem Vater aussieht ist kein Geheimnis, die Hälfte aller Vorgänge, in denen Skinnys Namen auftaucht, führt Mr Norris entweder als Anzeigenden oder als Beschuldigten, doch Skinnys Mutter ist nur selten beteiligt.

„Deine Mom macht sich Sorgen um dich“, versucht Cotta es vorsichtig.

Skinnys bitteres Lachen sagt ihm, dass er auf dem falschen Weg ist. „Das einzige, worum meine Mom sich Sorgen macht, ist, dass ich hier ne Sauerei anrichten könnte.“

Der Revolver hat sich bisher keinen Zentimeter bewegt, mit beinahe übermenschlicher Körperbeherrschung hält Skinny ihn fest. Für eine Sekunde sucht die Erinnerung Cotta heim – wie sich das kalte Metall am Kopf anfühlt.

„Außerdem“, fährt Skinny fast gehässig fort, zieht erneut wie mechanisch an der Zigarette, „hat sie Angst, was die Nachbarn sagen würden.“

Nur mit Mühe kann Cotta ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Vielleicht hat Skinny sogar recht. Aber das ändert nichts.

„Gut, vielleicht, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Skinny“, probiert er es anders. Es wäre ihm lieb, wenn er zu Skinny hinüber gehen könnte, sich zu ihm setzen könnte, anstatt ihm ein Stockwerk hinauf zurufen zu müssen. 

Wieder lacht Skinny unfroh. „Sie?“, gibt er ungläubig zurück. „Sie sind doch nur hier, weil das ihr Job ist.“

„Nein, Skinny“, widerspricht er, „Ich habe schon Feierabend. Ich war auf dem Heimweg, aber als ich gehört habe, dass du dir etwas antun willst, bin ich umgedreht.“

Dass scheint Skinny erst einmal die Sprache zu verschlagen. Er schweigt, raucht für einen Moment.

Cotta nutzt die Gelegenheit, fügt so leise, wie es geht ohne unverständlich zu sein, hinzu: „Du musst das nicht tun, Skinny. Egal, was du gerade fühlst, ich verspreche dir, dass es-“

Skinnys Lachen unterbricht ihn, hohl und unfroh. „Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, dass es _besser wird_“, fährt er Cotta an. „In den letzten zehn Jahren ist es nämlich immer nur schlimmer geworden.“

Die Direktheit, mit der er das sagt, versetzt Cotta einen Stich. Zehn Jahre. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Skinny ist gerade mal Anfang Zwanzig, also geht das schon sein halbes Leben so. Nur zu gut kann Cotta plötzlich verstehen, wieso er diesen finalen Ausweg in Betracht zieht.

Eine Pause entsteht. 

Dann sagt Cotta langsam: „Das tut mir Leid, Skinny. Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird wirklich bess-“

Wieder lässt Skiny ihn nicht ausreden. Doch diesmal ist seine Stimme beinahe verzeifelt. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Woher zum Teufel wollen ausgerechnet _Sie_ das wissen?“

Tief atmet Cotta durch. Es kostet ihn alle Überwindung, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Weil ich _weiß_, dass es besser wird. Weil ich auch an dem Punkt war, an dem du jetzt bist.“

Jetzt ist es raus. Er redet nicht oft darüber, es bereitet ihm immer noch Probleme, obwohl es schon so viele Jahre zurück liegt. Doch offenbar dringt es zu Skinny durch. Selbst, ohne seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können, kann Cotta seine Überraschung erkennen.

„Sie?“, erkundigt Skinny sich entgeistert. Für einen Moment scheint er die Waffe an seiner Schläfe vergessen zu haben. „_Sie_ wollten sich umbringen?“

Cotta nickt, obwohl Skinny es wahrscheinlich gar nicht sieht. „Kann ich zu dir hochkommen?“, schlägt er vor, hört selbst, wie belegt seine Stimme klingt. „Dann erzähle ich dir die Geschichte.“

Er spürt, wie Skinny zögert, sich das Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lässt. 

„Okay“, sagt er dann. „Am Schuppen lehnt ne Leiter.“

Im Dunkeln dauert es eine Weile, bis Cotta den Schuppen und die Leiter gefunden hat. Sie reicht gerade so bis zu Skinny hinauf, und vorsichtig lässt Cotta sich neben ihm auf der Dachkante nieder.

Noch immer hat Skinny die Waffe nicht gesenkt, und so langsam fragt Cotta sich ernsthaft wie ihm der Arm noch nicht lahm geworden ist.

„Also?“, will Skinny wissen, nachdem Cotta einen Moment nur dagesessen und geschwiegen hat.

Er muss erst einmal seine Gedanken sammeln, überlegen, wie er am besten anfängt.

„Ich bin schwul“, beginnt er schließlich, nur um sofort unterbrochen zu werden.

„Sie sind _was_?“, fällt Skinny ihm ins Wort, aber er klingt eher überrascht als verurteilend. Damit ist die wichtigste Hürde gleich genommen.

„Ich bin schwul“, wiederholt Cotta ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Diesmal sagt Skinny nichts, zieht nur ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette, bevor er sie vom Dach schnippt.

„Als ich meine Ausbildung beendet habe“, fährt Cotta fort, „War das hier in Kalifornien nicht illegal.“ Es gelingt ihm nicht ganz, die Bitterkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass es gerne gesehen gewesen wäre. Und vor allem war keiner begeistert, wenn _solche Leute_ dann Polizisten werden wollten. Also hab ich das schön für mich behalten.“

Er erinnert sich kaum noch an die Leute, mit denen er seine Ausbildung gemacht hat. Die Gesichter verschwimmen, die Namen entfallen ihm. Aber eins wird er nie vergessen – die Witze und die blöden Sprüche, die ihn jedes Mal getroffen haben, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, und gegen die er nicht nur nichts sagen konnte, sondern über die er auch noch mitlachen musste, um bloß nicht aufzufallen. 

„Ich hatte damals einen Freund, Alan.“ Die Erinnerung taucht vor Cottas innerem Auge auf, als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet. Alan war sein erster fester Freund, das erste Mal, dass Erfahrungen mit einem anderen Mann gemacht hat. „Wir sind oft zusammen und mit Freunden weggegangen, obwohl wir wussten, dass es Probleme geben würde, wenn uns jemand sieht. Normalerweise waren wir vorsichtig. Aber wir waren auch jung und dumm.“

Zu Beginn ließen sie immer äußerste Vorsicht walten, besuchten nur Kneipen, in die keiner von Cottas Kollegen auch nur den Kopf stecken würde. Sie verbrachten ganze Nächte damit, brav einen Barhocker voneinander entfernt zu sitzen, damit sie niemand für etwas anderes als gute Freunde hielt. Aber es ging immer gut, Woche um Woche, monatelang, und sie wurden unvorsichtig.

Cotta holt tief Luft, bevor er den entscheidenden Satz heraus bringt. „Und dann standen eines Abends plötzlich zwei meiner Kollegen vor mir.“

Das war der größte Schreck seines Lebens. Er saß nichts Böses ahnend in einer Ecke der Kneipe, ein Bier in der Hand und Alan auf seinem Schoß, der, kleiner und leichter als Cotta, jede Gelegenheit nutzte, ihm so nah wie möglich zu sein. Und dann hat er aufgesehen, direkt in die überraschten, abweisenden Gesichter zweier Typen aus seiner Schicht.

„Oh, _shit_“, murmelt Skinny, unerwartet mitfühlend. Beinahe hat Cotta vergessen, warum er Skinny die ganze Sache eigentlich gerade erzählt. Doch in diesem Moment reflektiert das Licht aus dem Zimmer hinter ihnen von der Waffe – und Cotta bemerkt, dass es daran liegt, dass Skinny sie abwesend gesenkt hat. 

Schnell redet er weiter, bevor Skinny sich daran erinnert, den Revolver wieder hochzunehmen.

„Danach wurde es richtig schlimm. Eine Versetzung hätte nichts gebracht, die Geschichte wäre schneller bei meinen neuen Kollegen gewesen als ich. Also hab ich versucht, es irgendwie auszuhalten.“

Vielleicht wäre das der Moment, ein paar Details zu nennen, aber Cotta kann sich nicht dazu durchringen. Es ist so lange her, doch manche Dinge verheilen nie vollständig.

„Irgendwann fing meine Dienstwaffe an, immer verlockender auszusehen. Das war das Gefährlichste, jeden Tag mit einer geladenen Waffe herum zu laufen. In einer Nachtschicht hätte ich es fast gemacht.“

Cotta erinnert sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Der kleine Parkplatz außerhalb der Stadt, die Dunkelheit unter den Bäumen, das schweigende Funkgerät und das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut. Die Stunden zwischen zwei und vier in der Nacht waren immer am schwersten, wenn nichts passierte um ihn abzulenken, wenn er im Streifenwagen oder auf der Wache saß, allein mit sich selbst.

„Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?“, will Skinny leise wissen, als Cotta einen Moment zu lange schweigt.

„Meine Schwester“, antwortet er. Dann muss er lächeln. „Und, ehrlich gesagt, purer Starrsinn. Weil dann hätten die ganzen Arschlöcher gewonnen.“

Überrascht lacht Skinny auf. Das Geräusch ist beruhigend, es bedeutet, dass sie das Schlimmste überstanden haben. Irgendwie hat Cotta sich schon gedacht, dass Skinny der Teil der Geschichte gefallen würde.

„Ich wollte damals nicht mehr weitermachen“, sagt Cotta, bemüht sich, die Stimme ruhig und eben zu halten, „Ich dachte, ich halte es nicht aus.“ Er hat darüber nachgedacht, zu kündigen, aber die Vorstellung war für ihn, der nie etwas anderes gewollt hat, als Polizist zu sein, sich nie ein anderes Leben vorstellen konnte, fast noch schlimmer.

„Aber es ist besser geworden“, bringt er die Geschichte zu einem Ende. „Ich habe es überlebt, und ich bin heute froh drüber, dass ich in der Nacht nicht abgedrückt habe.“

Schweigen breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus wie Nebel, während sie beide ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Irgendwo schreit eine Eule, und ganz leise hört Cotta das Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel knistern.

„Gibst du mir den Revolver?“, bittet er schließlich bemüht beiläufig. 

Skinny sieht auf die Waffe in seinem Schoss hinab, als würde er sich ihrer gerade erst wieder bewusst werden.

Zögernd, mit einem langen Seufzen, reicht er sie Cotta, der vorsichtig die Trommel ausklappt und die Patronen in seine Hand fallen lässt. Er schiebt die Munition in seine Jackentasche, legt dann den Revolver neben sich auf das Dach.

„Hört man… hört man wirklich irgendwann auf, es sich zu wünschen?“, fragt Skinny leise, und seine Stimme klingt seltsam klein und dünn. Er braucht nicht auszusprechen, was er meint, denn sie wissen es beide. _Sich zu wünschen, man wäre tot_.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Skinny“, erwidert Cotta ebenso leise. „Es ist nicht leicht. Du wachst nicht eines Morgens auf und plötzlich ist alles gut. Aber eins kann ich dir versprechen. _Es wird besser._“ Er betont jedes Wort des letzten Satzes, als wäre es eine Beschwörungsformel.

Skinny hat die Arme um sich geschlungen, wirkt plötzlich wie ein Kind, statt wie der harte Kleinkriminelle, den er sonst so gerne heraushängen lässt. Er starrt in die Dunkelheit, und Cotta würde ihn gern in den Arm nehmen. Aber er weiß nicht, ob Skinny das zulassen würde, und versucht es lieber gar nicht.

Stattdessen zieht er sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche, reißt eine Seite heraus – Skinny sieht bei dem Geräusch nicht einmal auf – und schreibt in sauberen Ziffern seine Telefonnummer auf. Erst, als er sie Skinny hinhält, scheint dieser seine Umwelt wieder wahrzunehmen.

Für einen Moment betrachtet er den Zettel, als wüsste er nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. Dann nimmt er ihn zögernd entgegen.

„Du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen“, sagt Cotta, „Egal, ob es grade schlimm ist oder ob du nur reden willst.“

Er hofft, dass ihr Gespräch eine noch so zarte Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen hat, die diese Nacht überleben kann. Damit Skinny vielleicht tatsächlich das Telefon zur Hand nimmt, wenn er das nächste Mal den Impuls hat, sich eine Waffe an den Kopf zu halten. 

„Danke, Sir“, antwortet Skinny nach einem Moment der Stille, ernst und ungewohnt respektvoll.

Unwillkürlich atmet Cotta auf. Das klingt beruhigend. „Jederzeit, Skinny.“

Wieder vergeht eine kleine Weile in Schweigen. Dann schlägt Cotta einen leichteren Ton an. „Wollen wir weiter hier herumsitzen, oder wollen wir rein gehen?“

Skinny wirft ihm einen Blick zu, und im Licht aus dem Zimmer hinter ihnen kann Cotta ein kurzes, müdes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen sehen. „Ich würde gerne noch ein bisschen hier sitzen, wenn das okay ist“, erwidert Skinny.

Vielleicht wäre das Cottas Stichwort, um zu gehen. Aber auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass keine akute Gefahr mehr besteht, er fühlt sich trotzdem noch nicht völlig wohl damit, Skinny alleine zu lassen. Also zuckt er mit den Schultern und sagt: „Klar. Ich muss heute nirgendwo mehr hin.“

Offenbar stört es Skinny auch nicht, wenn er bleibt, also setzt Cotta sich kurz ein wenig bequemer hin und stellt sich darauf ein, noch einige Zeit auf dieser Dachkante zu verbringen.

Das Rauschen des Funkgeräts erinnert ihn daran, dass er sich dringend bei der Leitstelle melden muss, sie wissen lassen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, also löst er es von seinem Gürtel, gibt einen kurzen Bericht, und macht das Gerät dann aus.

Kurz darauf hört er hinter sich im Haus das Telefon klingeln – sicherlich die Kollegen, die auf seine Bitte Skinnys Mutter Entwarnung geben.

Irgendwann zieht Skinny eine Packung Zigaretten hervor, steckt sich eine an, bietet die Schachtel dann Cotta an, der dankend ablehnt.

„Wie haben Sie das ausgehalten?“, fragt Skinny, „Mit Leuten zu arbeiten, die Sie gehasst haben?“

Einen Augenblick denkt Cotta nach, versucht, die eigentliche Motivation hinter Skinnys Worten zu finden, und beginnt dann zu erklären, wie man am besten damit umgeht, in so einer Situation gefangen zu sein – oder in einem Haus mit Menschen, die sich bestenfalls nicht um einen kümmern und einen schlimmstenfalls aktiv misshandeln.


End file.
